The Real Sailor Saturn
by LizReneMonrue
Summary: In the world of which Sailor Saturn lived, everything was great and fine until the evil forces have now come back to claim it. Enjoy this tale os bravery, battles, and of course love.


Disclaimer: Obviously Sailor Moon and DBZ do not belong to me, and for that fact all of the characters I use are not mine and either and any other characters I may involve from any other anime.

The Real Sailor Saturn

2000 years ago there was a place that existed between and time and space. This was the place known to hold the sisters of the galaxy, better known as the 8 princesses of the planets. In this time and place everything was peaceful. These princesses up held the position as the rulers of the Milky Way Galaxy. This world that the princesses ruled was known as Gouria. The task handed to each of the eight princesses was to protect, which is also what the great Queen Serenity ruler of the Universe said to each of the fellow princesses when they where first born. What she meant was that as long as the princesses lived on their planets, there mission was to help grow and nourish their planet into a stronger place. Together the eight princesses were the eight stars of the universe, and no one could do anything to stop this peaceful time and tranquility between the planets.

At least that was true, until the Negaverse came and destroyed everything. That was the day when the rulers of the Milky Way Galaxy would come together for a party to celebrate the peace on the planets. The Rulers would all come to the moon kingdom where Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity lived.

It was a cool and peaceful night for Miss Mimi, as she looked out of her balcony at the beautiful atmosphere of the planet Saturn. Actually she should say "her planet", for Miss Mimi was the princess of Saturn. As she gazed out of at the far reaches of the solar system, she couldn't help but gently sway to the music that blew in the wind. Miss

Mimi's was a beautiful princess with silky red hair which gently swished as she walked. Her sparkling green eyes are what made Miss. Mimi the beautiful girl she was. As she walked over to the white satin birch chairs and took a seat she sighed deeply. She felt like she was in a deep sleep, and shut her eyes, she tried to remember the touch of his face, his breath kissing her passionately on the lips. She could still feel his sweet soft lips on hers as she called out the name "Vegeta."

Miss. Mimi Loved Vegeta. She loved everything about him she loved his angry appearance, with his soft inside. But what Miss. Mimi loved most about Vegeta, was that most people just thought Vegeta was just a stuck up brat prince, so they rejected him, but only she knew the beautiful soul that he really had, it made her happy to think that she was the only one who knew who the real Vegeta was. When Miss. Mimi saw someone treat Vegeta badly she was angry with them, and would make them apologias. That was just the kind of person Mimi was. She did not want anyone to be upset. She wanted peace and justice, but most of all happiness. What Miss Mimi did to make Vegeta a kind loving person no one knew, all they knew was that she was the first one to begin to pull apart the rough skin that had covered Vegeta for ages, this skin which covered him, was all his emotions. He had hid them because of the tragic past, but Miss Mimi knew there was a way to make him show his emotions again. So she gradually nursed him back to the kind person he once was. But of course the most importantly what she did was give him a chance. Not one of his so called friends did. This one chance saved him, and allowed him to just be himself, and to just let his true personality show.

Miss. Mimi shut her eyes and imagined the image of the two of them interlocked looking out on this beautiful night sky together. She imagined them to be sharing the beauty of "their" galaxy. People said that Vegeta and Miss Mimi were the perfect prince and princess of the Milky Way galaxy. Even though Vegeta was the prince of another Solar System, he did not have a planet to rule after it was destroyed by evil. Vegeta never really talked about his past, and Miss Mimi never tried to force him too, so she really never knew very much about him.

Miss. Mimi could almost smell the excitement of seeing him once again, after not being able to see beautiful Vegeta in almost one year she was to anxious for his stories. A tear ago Vegeta left to go help people on some of the out side galaxies, so she had only seen him in his frequent letters. Tonight was the night on the annually yearly meeting of the planets, where everyone gathered to join in the calibration of this great blessed time of peace, and Miss Mimi was very excited.

Miss. Mimi arrived at the Moon Kingdom just on time to see all of her friends, and fellow princesses at the ball. As Miss. Mimi walked along the paths of the beautiful palace, and the gardens were absolutely spectacular. As she walked up to the beautiful palace it reminded her of how much she had missed this place…..

"Princess Mimi" said a oh to familiar voice. Miss. Mimi turned around to see the face that she had longed for so many nights.

"Vegeta" Miss. Mimi said as she jumped into his arms. Vegeta through back his arms pulled her into a tight embrace, and swung her round and round. Miss Mimi's words couldn't describe how happy she was.

Hours later, the two sat next to each other in one of the beautiful gardens set around the moon palace, where Miss Mimi sipped sham pane on a crystal table top with brilliant candles set around the table to create the "mood" Miss Mimi was telling her love all the fine details as to what had happen in the last year.

"So it has just been a long year with out you love." Finished Miss Mimi and gently setting her sham pan glass down next to the ground, where they were sitting. Miss. Mimi looked up into Vegeta eyes, and was about to tell him how much she loved him when a giant bang went off.

"Ah, God save us" Shouted a man running around. The bang had started panic, and now everyone was running around screaming, most people were screaming when the smoke had cleared from where the bang had exploded there was a small figure standing there.

"Queen Beryl" Miss. Mimi gasped as the figure descending toward her.

"Ah well if it isn't Princesses Mimi of Saturn" Said a mischievous looking woman called Queen Beryl.

"Saturn Chrism power" shouted Mimi as she transformed into one of the famous Sailor Scouts known as Sailor Saturn.

The Sailor Scout known as Sailor Saturn aka Miss Mimi was dressed in a short white and light red mini skirt, with a long bow attached the back of the skirt, her top was the same colors of her mini skirt. Her hair was neatly put up in two buns, and a tiara had formed across her for head. The tiara was a sacred crest of the planet Saturn on her for head, and she was ready for a great fight.

"Now, now you must not frit Sailor Saturn I will not harm you I just merely want to take over the universe hah" said Queen Beryl.

"How dare you do you think that I am going to just let you take over my kingdom" Sailor Saturn yelled angrily

"Fine with me" Queen Beryl said as she waved her hand for the great negiforce to come.

At this point Vegeta had turned Sayan, and was fighting off one of Queen Beryl's evil hence men.

"I will not lose" screamed Mimi as Queen Beryl shot energy out of her staff, aiming the energy bolts right towards Mimi.

Mimi ducked the energy bolts, and materialized her staff. Her staff was just a tad shorter than her body length, and held an image that resembled the planet on top. She screamed "Saturn Tris delis Breath" this was one of the most powerful attacks in the galaxy.

Queen Beryl thought she had escaped the blast, but at the last minute she relished that she was not going to make it. She shot back against a tree and screamed loud as the blast hit her.

Just as Sailor Saturn thought that this night mare might be all over, a devil looking creature came out of no where and stared a death born stare right into the center of her eyes. For second all she could do was stare back, and then came a deadly scream………………..

For as she looked into those eyes of the devil creature she say a death, and it was not her death.

She turned around just in time to see Vegeta scream "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" as he plummeted to earth with a bang.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" screamed Sailor Saturn. Tears welled in her eyes as she ran to Vegeta. She was so shaky and scared she could barley breath. "No" she kept saying over and over again this is not possible this is a bad dream this can't be real I…….

But the facts where the same as Sailor Saturn reached down to touch the dead body of her one and only love Vegeta.

So this is it for volume 1. What do you think should I continue?

Tell me please R&R.


End file.
